


Fiery Night

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Genesis, M/M, Misuse of Materia, Submissive Sephiroth, Temperature Play, Voyeur Angeal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis likes to be in charge. Sephiroth likes to try new things. Angeal likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Night

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! My first FFVII fic! And a strange one at that. I can honestly say that Sephiroth is _not_ who comes to mind when I think "submissive" but for some reason the sight of him tied up just jumped into my head and wouldn't go away. So here we are. 
> 
> For my [Season of Kink Bingo Card](http://pttucker.tumblr.com/post/149778986103/season-of-kink-bingo-card). One more to go after this & I have BINGO! \o/

"I wasn't aware materia could be used that way."

"It can't," Genesis replied with a toss of his hair, "Not by anyone but me, at least."

He heard a snort from somewhere behind him.

Sephiroth seemed to consider the materia in his hand, and for one moment Genesis worried that he might actually do it. Right then and right there, with no training whatsoever, while it'd taken him months of strenuous practice to manage it. He clenched his fists and attempted to present an air of calm.

Then Sephiroth handed the materia back to him, apparently unwilling to even try, and that was almost worse.

"Get into position," Genesis snapped

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"There is not." Genesis forced the words out with a false politeness that he knew only served to make him sound even more annoyed. "I am merely eager to begin." 

The other man considered him for a moment before walking over to the metal Y they’d hauled into the middle of the living room. He raised his arms diagonally and waited patiently for Genesis to snap the cuffs closed around his wrists. 

Genesis did and the sound of the metal pieces clicking together soothed some of his annoyance. In these moments _he_ was the one with all the power, the one who made the decisions, the one who stood over the _great General Sephiroth_.

…Figuratively speaking. Genesis preferred standing positions to the floor or bed. They were easier to reach and more fun to watch when Sephiroth eventually sagged in his restraints. 

They were just inches apart and Genesis kept his gaze locked on Sephiroth’s as he unbuckled the clasps of the other man’s coat, followed by the straps attached to his stomach guard. The straps slid off his shoulders and the guard fell to the floor with a “thunk” as Genesis unbuckled it too. He kicked it out of the way. 

Sephiroth was left bare-chested, his coat hanging open at his sides. 

Genesis considered the black pants for a moment before deciding to leave that for later entertainment. He _did_ know what he was doing, but it was probably best not to test a new form of play directly on…sensitive areas. Sephiroth could handle a mastered firaga to the face, but Genesis doubted he’d appreciate it if he accidentally singed off his pubic hair. 

Not without negotiating it with him first.

He pulled on the metal panels holding Sephiroth’s arms up, and then on the cuffs themselves, testing for any new weaknesses since the last time they’d used it. It was going to break eventually. They always did, even with Sephiroth trying his best not to struggle _too_ much. That was the strength of a SOLDIER First Class for you.

“He looks great, Gen.”

Genesis sent the other man a smirk. “He does, doesn’t he? He’ll look better when I’m done with him.”

“I can’t wait,” Angeal said, his tone clearly amused. He settled back into the large, plush chair he’d commandeered for the night’s show. His cock was already out and in his hand, and he played with it idly while he waited for the fun to begin. 

Genesis turned back to Sephiroth. Cat-like green eyes followed his every move with an intensity that was rarely seen outside of battle. He was ready too, then.

His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and curled around the green globe found therein. Fire sprang from the opposite hand. He didn’t actually need the materia, certainly not for _this_ spell, but it was better to start off in safety and then make his way towards dangerous territory. Especially with a sub who was notoriously bad at speaking up when things weren’t going to plan - Sephiroth generally judging the situation as “green” so long as he wasn’t in danger of serious injury.

Genesis resisted the urge to scoff. As if Sephiroth even needed a safeword for _those_ situations. Their play would never be that dangerous. Genesis wasn’t an _imbecile_.

He smothered the flames down to a warm glow hovering just above the black leather of his glove. He locked eyes with Sephiroth and slowly pressed down onto the middle of his chest, relishing the sharp breath Sephiroth sucked in despite having seen the spell coming.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Angeal commented. 

“Yes,” Genesis agreed, pulling his hand away to find a red handprint left in its place, right where the straps of his outfit would cross over to form an X. It’d be _very_ noticeable for the hour or so before it healed. 

Sephiroth’s lips quirked into an amused smile. 

Genesis trailed a finger across pale skin, leaving behind a swirling line that mimicked the sunburns he’d seen on others without mako. He’d never gotten one himself and, seeing the dazzling red spreading across Sephiroth’s chest, he had to admit he was a little disappointed now. Nobody pulled off the color like Genesis could.

Silver strands swayed as Sephiroth leaned back into the metal frame. He let out a low sigh, which shifted into a hiss when Genesis pinched a nipple. The hiss became a tight press of the lips when the other nipple was attacked, and then finally a begging arch upwards when Genesis rubbed his palm across the bulge in Sephiroth’s pants. He turned up the heat on the spell just a tad, assured that the leather would stop most of the heat. This time he was rewarded with a moan.

“Finally,” Angeal said, his voice low and approving. Genesis didn’t need to see him to know his old friend was fondling his own erection. 

“You really are a slut,” Genesis chided.

Sephiroth’s eyes glided down towards Genesis’ own bulge and then back up again. “As are you… _sir._ ” The last word came out as more of an animalistic purr than anything spoken in human language.

Genesis squeezed and turned the spell up a tiny bit more. It earned him a full-bodied shudder. 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Sephiroth bowed his head in acknowledgment. He kept his gaze downward as Genesis rubbed his cock through his pants: the perfect picture of an obedient pet, albeit one that could claw you to death at any moment should he so desire. He had to be fairly uncomfortable by now even without the heat - the leather was hardly forgiving - but he remained still. His pliant submission to Genesis’ touch was broken only by the continuous tensing and untensing of his muscles as he forced himself to remain motionless. The occasional sharp intake of breath was all the response he granted his observers. For now.

Genesis forwent the materia in his pocket in favor of making a second spell dance across his other glove. He slipped both hands underneath Sephiroth’s coat and glided them up his back. Sephiroth jerked forward. Angeal chuckled. 

Not content with only that, Genesis crept back down his skin until he reached the waistband of his pants. It was a tight fit, but not too tight. Sephiroth strained against his bonds when burning hands gripped his ass and this time it was Angeal who groaned. 

Genesis’ responding grin was almost feral. Seeing Sephiroth fight against bonds that he could break if he truly wanted - and yet _not_ breaking them out of obedience - was one of the sights a man could see and then go to the Goddess in peace, now satisfied that he had enjoyed all there was to enjoy in life. 

The other sight was Sephiroth covered in come, his own cock left unattended while Genesis and Angeal were allowed to pleasure themselves fully.

Genesis ran his hands across Sephiroth’s body one more time, sailing up the now-tender skin of his back and then pulling forward to torture his abs. Sephiroth hissed out a soft “sir” when Genesis tugged on his nipples, this time staying on them until Sephiroth pushed back into the metal frame in an obvious attempt to retreat. 

The fire left as silently as it’d come, Genesis canceling the spells without a word. He left his hands on Sephiroth’s chest for a moment more, feeling his heartbeat pound under his fingers. Sephiroth sucked in desperate gasps like a man drowning. 

“I think you killed him, Gen,” Angeal joked, though there was a touch of concern under it. 

Sephiroth shook his head.

Genesis waited a moment more and then reached for his own zipper. Flipping around so that Angeal could watch more easily, he pressed back into Sephiroth and pulled his cock out. His gloves were still slightly warm from the spellcasting, and Genesis had to fight a groan when he wrapped a hand around himself. Angeal bit his lip, his own hand flowing up and down his cock as he watched Genesis with half-lidded eyes.

For his part, Sephiroth alternated between subtly squirming against Genesis’ back, his burnt skin oh so sensitive, and remaining so motionless it was as if he’d perished while no one was looking. Except Angeal was looking, and he would tell him if Sephiroth’s expression displayed a discomfort beyond what he was expected to endure. 

Genesis ground his ass into the hard bulge behind him. The resulting groan was mere inches from his ear. 

He laid his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Kiss me.”

Sephiroth obeyed, soft lips attaching themselves to a spot just along Genesis’ jawline and then trailing across his neck. 

Another groan came, this one louder and longer and from across the room. Genesis looked over to see Angeal’s hand covered in a very familiar fluid. Angeal continued milking himself, almost leisurely, while his cock twitched in his hand, and that was enough to be the undoing of Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. He came with a silent tremble. 

He held up his come-covered glove. There was a pause and then Sephiroth’s kisses disappeared and were replaced by feather-light licks across the back of Genesis’ hand. Angeal groaned again, though this one had the familiar undertone of “great Gaia, Genesis.” 

He lowered his arm after about a minute, not caring whether Sephiroth had finished or not, though he wiped his hand against Sephiroth’s pant-leg just to be certain. 

Genesis could still feel Sephiroth’s cock pressed up against his ass. 

He twisted around and grabbed hold of Sephiroth’s chin. Green eyes immediately snapped towards his. “While I can’t speak for Angeal, _I_ am not done with you yet.”

Sephiroth lowered his gaze: a silent show of acceptance. He didn’t come until after they were done, no matter how long that took. Considering SOLDIER stamina, that could mean anywhere from a few minutes - for a quick fuck in between work duties - to literally days if Genesis was feeling playful and Shinra didn’t have them wasting their time on worthless tasks far beneath their talent.

“I suppose I could go for another round,” Angeal said. 

Genesis eyed the bright red skin of Sephiroth’s chest. “I believe I have a handle on the technique. I think this time we’ll go lower.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be really happy to hear what you guys thought of my first FFVII fic! Comments & kudos are love and constructive criticism is also welcome. :) I admittedly haven't played the games in a while, so my characters might be more fanon than canon by this point. -_- Sorry. 
> 
> Also, does anyone have any recs for some good Genesis fics? Or anything involving post-game Cloud or Sephiroth? Doesn't have to be smutty, just any good fics you guys might recommend (if you have the time). I already know about the lovely Sinnatious' fics, of course. :) (They're practically the reason I absolutely adore Genesis in the first place XD)


End file.
